AbellaEloisa
Abella Eloisa (Chumhandle abellaEloisa) is a troll who resides in the chaotic lawnring called Hello_Troll Abella is 4 feet and 8 inches tall, petite, cute, a white blooded mutant and also albino. Because of this, she has relatively no pigmentation. Her skin is extra pale and sensitive to the sun, all her hair is white and her eyes also show off her white blood due to being pigment-less, the blood color showing through her iris and pupils. When she blushes, her cheeks become white. Abella's horns are actually white, the color is perceived through iridescence, much like what we see on certain blue winged butterflies for example. Abella's average body temperature (127.4°F/53°C) is way above normal troll/human temperature (98.5°F/36.9°C). Her maximum safe temperature is 138.3°F/59°C and her lowest is 119.8°F/48.8°C. We all know about Warmbloods and Coldbloods, this little troll would be classified as a Hotblood. Hotbloods require very warm environments, have extremely poor heat retention as they produce a lot more body heat than normal and loose that heat quickly. (It is much like an extreme combination of Warm blood who produce their own heat and cold bloods who depend on the environment's temperature.) They are sensitive to quick environmental temperature changes and can easily get hypothermia in most environments others find comfortable. (Hence why Abella is always wearing a thick sweater to keep warm) The petite girl also has a kitty tail and mispronounces "L's" as "R's" so "she tarks rike this arr the time" which is her only true quirk and attempts to speak correctly as much as possible (however she does tend to talk casually now and then). Abella wears clothes she made herself: A white sweater and a pair of light grey pants. Her pair of grey shoes with special paw-pad-like soft padding under the soles are stolen (Shh!). She is technically signless since she does not belong anywhere on the hemospectrum but she chose Columbus because it felt right. Abella is immune to all forms of Telepathy and Mind Control. Abella's story Abella was born like any other modern troll except that she was conceived from an accidental strain of troll DNA within the genetic sludge used by the mothergrub, here mutant genes were ultimately created by a session error caused by the actions of an omnipotent being who calls itself "Hirobian". When she hatched, she wasn't culled because a hopeful Jadeblood took the risk to hide her and then raise her if she were to survive the tests. She did, despite her unusually small size, and then the Jadeblood took her after seeing that the lusii wouldn't take her, just as predicted. The Jadeblood managed to flee without being noticed and then traveled to a mostly unexplored sub-tropical forest/jungle near a large desert. Abella pupated very early during her first sweep. When she reached the age of one sweep, the jadeblood was culled by subjugglators sent to track down deserters. The petite albino managed to stay hidden and escape certain death that night and then lived her next four sweeps alone. Despite this, she managed to learn about the medicinal properties of certain plants, how to make tools, made better camouflaged and insulating shelters and also figured out how to track nights & upcoming seasons by looking at the stars. She had plenty of time to explore and find resources discover new lusii to hunt or avoid. One day, after her fifth sweep, a highblood in search for rare commodities to collect explored Abella's forest and found a wild troll in the forest, Abella. She was clothe-less and body painted horn to toe to look like the environment, it was bad luck that she was even seen. She was captured and examined, the highblood quickly took notice of her white eyes and cut her only to discover she was a white blooded mutant...but instead of culling her on the spot he had her cleaned up, clothed and made an Exotic slave...she was now part of his collection of rare commodities. However she was wild, could barely speak any word and was uneducated. So the Collector had his slaves teach the albino language, manners, etiquette, decency and above all...respect and complete submissiveness to her master. It turned out she would become the hardest person to break the Collector ever had to break but he was successful with enough time, torture and mind games. She was equally molested and beaten. As a mutant, she had less rights than the other slaves...who did not respect her either. One sweep later, one day, something happened but she was knocked unconscious before she could find out what and she later awoke in the middle of a desert...abandoned to die in the blazing sun...that was rising. This is where she differs from the only other Abella in existence, in another universe. Instead of heading for a dried of tree in the distance which she did not see, she took her chances in a completely different direction to eventually make it to the Hello_Troll lawnring. Desperate for water and shelter from the deadly sun that is even more harmful for her than normal trolls, Abella limped the rest of the way there after a bad tumble she suffered recently and made first contact with the locals who...amazingly where a mix of average trolls, mutants and strange creatures. She quickly passed out from over-exhaustion and injury. The locals took her in and nursed her back to health. Unfortunately for her, not to long after her taking up residence there, believing she was finally safe and in a place she would be accepted, some one decided to pick on her and in the distress and confusion she had a permanently damaging mental breakdown leaving her mentally unstable and somewhat insane at times. She became a very skittish and nervous person with mild to extreme Social Anxiety Disorders (SAD) which often and easily caused her to panic and breakdown in front of anyone anywhere. She could also snap to a very violent and chaotic personality if triggered the wrong way...unfortunately the triggers are very wide ranged and sometimes change...rendering her Raging Episodes (RE) unpredictable. Recently, Abella had a severe seizure, her personnality now swiches randomly and without warning, making communication rather hecktic. However a friend of her alternate counterpart, Dr. Omedin ( a Knight of Life), did some surgery on her, fixing most of the brain damage and returning her to a more stable state. She lost a lot of memories though. Including speech. Section heading Category:Troll Category:Fantroll Category:Alternate